In The World, Of Inheritance
by GameAddictInTheAttic
Summary: A girl from our world, earth, dies, but it was a mistake on heavens part, after waking up in a babies body, being handed over to a gruff old man... wait a second, isn’t that Garrow? Eragon’s uncle? As it turns out, i am Eragon’s younger sister by nine minutes.


The ticking of the old grandfather clock was seemingly never ending, as we drove home after buying the antique at a sale. It was a neat clock, of fairly big size, we could barely bit it into the car sideways, plants was what it was themed around. With the hands being vines curling up to flower buds, and the carving, oh so intercut, while the face was a simple, tree, a flowering tree with petals of white. This was now my clock. The dealer said, the thing was cursed. Luckily I am not one to believe in superstition and took it anyways.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, all the way home, it was calming, like the beat of a mothers heart, my brother sat next to me, his name is Cline, and I am Chime, as you could guess from our names, we were twins, inseparable ones at that. Living together, playing together, eating together, it was like we were linked at the hips. But soon it ended.

A truck, an old mail one, ya' know the type with the missing doors, hit a patch of ice, although it was sunny, the spring skiff was still there, and came start towards us. There was a crash and a bang, it was scary, yet quiet. I felt a sharp pain go through my right eye, probably a shade of class from the now broken wind shield… the smell of leaking gasoline came to my nostrils as well so smoke from a fire, that was a bad combination… so I jumped in front of my brother, shielding him. Soon was an explosion, killing me, my brother? I can only hope, that my body was enough to protect him from the blast.

When I came to I was surrounded by brightness. It was too bright, white walls and a ceiling made out of pure light, it reminded me of the sun. It was scary, being surrounded by so much light, that I could barely see out of my one eye. Blood dripped from my body onto the floor, as a man came into the room. His beard was touching the ground, like a wedding vale, as did his long hair at only covered the rim of his mainly bald head. Seeing me he'd drop the coffee mug he was holding that said '#1 god!' but strangely enough, it would stop just barely before it hit the ground and then floated back into his hand.

"And who might you be dearie?" the man in white robes much like a Greek toga would say after composing himself.

"Chime…Chime Clementine…" I'd say with a slight stutter at the weirdness of this man, randomly taking a book, out of a black hole that opened up beside him he'd flip through the pages too quickly to read

"Cline…. Chine… AH! Chime, age 21, born 19## dead 20##, death by explosion which caused minor trauma to the brain…sound right to you dear?"

"Umm… ya?" Unsure as to why this…thing? Knew so much about me...

"Well dearie, you seem to have died too early, the minor trauma would have caused you to live without being able to walk but able to live no the less…so two choses! One, remain dead and go to heaven, or two, go to a new world, in which of course you'd be compensated greatly for you early….departure shall we say, although I can't be quite sure who you'll be reborn as or where…."

"One question… did my brother die?" A hope lit in my chest

"Hmmm…" he'd say flipping through the book," not finding him here, so….no! Well then, heaven or reincarnation?"

"Ummm…. R… reincarnation please…." I knew my brother wouldn't want me to stay in heaven years on end waiting for him.

"Ok! First there will be six wishes for compensation!"

"Really? Six!?"

"Yes dearie… I know so few but that's all I can offer…" he'd hang his head

"Oh no that's fine… umm I just don't even know where to begin…. Maybe the same body? I mean with the same stature and markings… if you can…"

"Sure! Five more"

"Let's see…magic…. I want powerful magic!"

"Oh, is magic a dream of yours?"

"Yes…" I'd blush, "for the next wish… I wish to control water, air, earth, and lighting"

"Okay… "

"Maybe… if possible… stay young looking?"

"Sure, just not immortal!"

"Is it possible to have a very powerful dragon in my new world?"

"Sure thing!"

"That's fine… um… maybe I don't know, can I have my clock back? Maybe I can grow and shrink parts of it at will and stuff…" I'd say not necessarily knowing what to wish for next.

"Sure! Also your intellectual side will be grown much to fit all this power in... And also your body needs to be designed!"

"Ahh…. Okay…." A weird looking manikin like body appeared in fount of me, I'd tap where the eyes where to go, and options came up, green, blue, brown, gold, where what appeared. Picking green for left and gold for right I'd tap the exit box in the corner. After a while of tapping, I'd finished a whitish gold haired girl, with huge owl like mismatched eyes and a cute kitten like nose and lips. She seemed like the type of girl anyone would fall for… which I was happy with.

"I'm done…." The old man who, had fallen asleep on his feet would wake up and stare at my new body, nodding he'd snap his fingers and everything went dark.


End file.
